Insert a Friend
by Dutchess Frost
Summary: When Nami brings back a magazine with a certain game to the Thousand Sunny, the crew's bond can only grow. FLUFF. FLUFF. AND MORE FLUFF.


"Okay!" Nami hollered, plunking several shopping bags down on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. "Let's ship off!"

With a hearty cheer, Luffy jumped up and down like an excited child and ran to the mast head of their ship. "Full speed ahead!" he cheered as the Sunny started drifting away from the docks.

It was a typical, peaceful, sunny day. The Sunny had to stop at a small island and gather supplies (Nami wanted a shopping trip) but now they were off again, on their way to the next island, where ever that was. Sanji smirked and vanished down to the kitchen, ready to put away all the new supplies he had bought and start planning their meals for the next few days.

The blond returned to the main deck a few minutes later, having put all his new cooking materials away. "Oi! Sanji!" His Captain called, bouncing around the deck. "Meat!"

"Luffy, we just had lunch," Sanji protested. "No meat now."

Luffy whined loudly. "Oh, come on! I want meat!"

"LATER!" Sanji yelled as the rubber man moaned in hunger.

Zoro cracked an eye open from his perch in the crow's nest. His sleep was going along wonderful, and of course the shitty cook had to ruin it. That was the worst way to wake up. Considering tossing something at Sanji, his eyes fluttered shut again. Chopper ran over to their navigator and started unpacking his first aid supplies. Franky was tinkering with a patch on his shoulder.

"Navigator-san, what's this?" Robin wondered, pulling out a magazine of sorts.

Nami beamed. "Oh, that! It's something fun I picked up that I figured we all could do. It's an _Insert A Friend_ thing."

 _Now_ Zoro found interest. He peered over the edge of the crow's nest to see Nami rapidly explaining the booklet to Robin, Chopper, Usopp, and Brook. "Basically, how this works," she said, "is that we get a scenario, and it lists nine different things that people could be doing. Individually, everyone matches up who they think best represents what thing, and one person tallies them up to see if everyone has their own! Sound fun?"

Chopper nodded eagerly. Luffy bounded down from the mast head. "Sounds fun, shishishi!"

Zoro yawned, more tired than anything, until Luffy's rubber arm stretched out and yanked him out of his comfy spot. "Oi!" The swordsman howled as he was roughly dropped on the main deck.

But Nami was already dealing out sheets of paper. "Here, I'll be the reader first."

"This is great crew bonding," Robin said fondly, pulling up her sheet of paper.

Sanji choked on his drink when he saw the scenario name. **_COMPANY CHRISTMAS PARTY._**

"Yohohoho, this should be amusing," Brook chuckled as he scribbled down some names.

"There's even one spot for yourself," Nami said with a grin. "Use every name only once!

Zoro rolled his eyes and, holding up his sheet of paper, squinted at the writing and read.

 **Company Christmas Party!**

 **1\. Arrived drunk**

 **2\. Stole someone's clothes**

 **3\. Cursed the neighbors out**

 **4\. Switched the Christmas gifts**

 **5\. Tried to keep the peace (nobody listened)**

 **6\. Left early with Santa**

 **7\. Ate all the food**

 **8\. Blew up the house**

 **9\. Read their new book in the corner**

Smirking to himself, Zoro immediately wrote Robin's name next to number 9. She was quite the bookworm, extremely smart too. Stealing someone's clothes? Nami was the first person he thought of as soon as he read _steal._

Blew up the house? Luffy for sure. Zoro jotted down his Captain's name. But ate all the food? Sighing to himself, Zoro crossed out Luffy's name at number 8 and put it at number 7 instead. Franky would probably blow up the house. Cursed the neighbors out? Zoro was considering himself and Sanji. Chopper would most likely leave with Santa, and Usopp would switch the presents. That leaves number 1, number 3, and number 5... as well as Sanji, Brook, and himself.

Frowning, Zoro decided that he would most likely be the one to curse the neighbors out. Writing down his own name, he sighed- _nobody_ would try to keep the peace. Actually, Usopp had a prayer of common sense. Maybe him.

He put Brook down to stealing presents, Usopp for keeping peace, and Sanji for arriving. Shrugging and not really caring, he folded the paper twice and tossed it to Nami, realizing he was the fifth person to do so.

Usopp had a determined expression on his face but tossed it in seventh, only after Chopper. Robin neatly folded hers and handed it to the navigator, who dotted her last word.

"There!" she cheered. "Give me a minute to add stuff up."

"I would've put the shitty marimo down for most of them if I could," Sanji mused, puffing smoke from his cigarette.

Zoro glared at the cook. "Shut up, Curly Brow, I was going to put you down for all of them."

"That doesn't make sense!" Usopp protested. "How can he try to keep peace and blow up the house at the same time?"

"He just can," Zoro said with a shrug.

Luffy laughed loudly. "That was fun!"

"Luffy," Nami scolded, "I can barely read your writing!" Luffy only giggled. "All right, I've got them all. Number one, arrived drunk. Almost unanimous, Zoro."

The swordsman's jaw dropped. Everyone laughed loudly at his expression. "No way!" he insisted. "I wouldn't be drunk!"

"Apologies, Swordsman-san," Robin giggled. "You were the best choice."

Zoro huffed, shaking his head.

Nami giggled. "Stole someone's clothes- _why did everyone vote for me?!"_

Everyone laughed even louder as Nami started shouting about how she stole money and valuables, and if she had to steal clothes, they certainly wouldn't be somebody else's. They proceeded to name Sanji as the one to curse the neighbors (Zoro didn't agree, that shitty cook couldn't curse anyone) and Brook was the one to switch around the presents. "Yohoho," the skeleton laughed, "I suppose that is something that would send blood rushing through my veins! But I don't have blood, or veins!"

"Tried to keep peace," Nami continued. "Basically unanimous. Usopp."

Usopp gaped at her (he was sure he'd be the one switching presents) but everyone only nodded. "Usopp, you're the only super one here with a shred of common sense," Franky pointed out.

Chopper leaving with Santa was picked by everyone, and same with Luffy eating all the food. Zoro was grinning- he'd got most of them right. But then again, most of them were unanimous. The crew knew each other pretty well. Franky was indeed the one to blow up the house, although many of them mentioned they would've liked to put Luffy in the same spot (something he and Curly Brow agreed on).

And lastly, Robin reading a book was also unanimous.

"I guess we know each other super well," Franky said, striking a pose.

Robin smiled. "Apparently."

"Robin got all her votes spot on," Nami laughed. She grabbed the magazine and started skipping through pages. "Up for another one?"

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. "Shishishishi! Let's do it!" Luffy cheered.

Nami pulled out another scenario. "All right! This one is on the future!"

Sanji lit another cigarette. Chopper clapped his hooves. Franky narrowed his eyes. Robin smiled softly as the orange-haired navigator passed her another card. The archaeologist peered down at the neat typing on the sheet.

 **10 Years Into the Future!**

 **1\. Becomes a hardcore alcoholic**

 **2\. Has 20 kids**

 **3\. Becomes a successful billionaire**

 **4\. Lives on the streets**

 **5\. Traveling the world**

 **6\. Falling in love**

 **7\. Becomes leader of a huge area**

 **8\. The one who goes insane**

 **9\. Has a bunch of pets**

Robin chuckled. Lifting her pen, she started to write. She knew exactly who to put down for each...

* * *

 **AN: My first OP fanfic, written purely for fluff. Review if you'd like- who do you think is most likely to get each choice?**

 **Lots of love,**

 **~Frost**


End file.
